sfgxfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Below are the primary protagonists of Sonic FGX. Sonic Type: Light Speed Character Info Sonic the Hedgehog is a carefree, slightly short tempered hedgehog who can run faster than the speed of sound (hence the name "Sonic"). Sonic loves freedom and running around. He also likes to help people and animals and hanging out with his friends. But what Sonic spends most of his time doing is stopping Dr. Eggman's evil plans to construct his "EggmanLand". Sonic is often assisted to stop Robotnik by Miles Prower, (who he has nicknamed "Tails" due to his dual tails) a quirky, helpful fox who shares Robotnik's IQ of 300. Sonic's calling card move is the "Sonic Spin" which allows him to roll around at fast speeds. He has many variants of the attack including the Homing Attack (lets Sonic attack the nearest enemy), the Lightspeed Sonic Spin (lets Sonic take out multiple enemies in a close range), and the Spin Attack (lets Sonic generate an electric shield around him that extends the radius of his Spin Jump). Sonic, as mentioned before, is very fast. As a result, he has very fast gameplay and is suprisingly easy to control. However, because he has no ways to gain extra height (aside from his Triangle Jump), playing as him in FGX will be like playing at "normal" difficulty. Moves Homing Attack/Enrgy beam/Triangle Jump Press the "z" Key while jumping Sonic homes in on the nearest enemy. Sonic can also chain together numerous Homing Attacks for bigger point bonuses. If no enemies are around, use this move to perform a "Jump Dash", which causes Sonic to break out of his Spin Jump and dash through the air. If he bumps into a wall during the Jump Dash, Sonic will cling to it and can also jump to adjacent walls. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure and the Triangle Jump in Sonic Heroes Energy beam Press the "x" Key Sonic does a quick beam to defeat nearby enemies. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 ( I don't know if this needs to be here) Lightspeed Dash Press the "x" Key (near rings) If Sonic is near a trail of rings, pressing the Attack Button will allow him to dash through them at lightspeed, even in mid-air. Enemies are destroyed in the process if they happen to be in the line of rings. Sonic first used this in Sonic Adventure Miles "Tails" Prower Type: Flight Character Info Miles Prower is a highly intelligent two-tailed fox. He's always wanted to be like his idol and best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. Miles has been with Sonic on many of his adventures. In fact, he's the only other character (besides Sonic himself) who has been in the Sonic series since his first appearance. He's more independent these days, but that doesn't mean he won't hang out with Sonic. Miles is often nicknamed "Tails" because of a rather odd mutation that caused him to be born with an extra tail. Tails is a great mechanic and, like Sonic, would do anything to help out his friends. Tails's IQ is 300, only matched up with Eggman's. Because of this, he can repair and update many things, namely Sonic's biplane, the "Tornado". He dosen't have as much brawn as he does brain, but he can use the Sonic Spin like Sonic can. He can also rotate his dual tails at a speed probably even faster than Sonic's, considering how easily he can take to the skies using them. Furthermore, he can use his tails to defeat enemies, cut grass, and reach speeds near Sonic's. Tails can even carry Sonic while flying, barely losing any speed at all. Finally, Tails can swim underwater, which Sonic lacks the ability to do. Because of all of the skills Tails has, mainly aerially, choosing him will yield a game with "easy" difficulty. Moves Propeller Flight/Dog Paddle Swimming "z" Key while jumping >> Rapidly press "z" Key Tails takes flight. He can defeat enemies if they come into contact with his tails. Rapidly tap the Jump Button to ascend. Tails can fly for approximately 8 seconds before falling to the ground. He can also swim underwater with the same physics being used, with the exception of being able to attack enemies. Tails first used this in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and the Paddle Swim in Sonic The Hedgehog 3 Tail Rotation Attack Press the "x" Key Tails quickly spins his tails around to defeat nearby enemies. Tails first used this in Sonic Adventure Gliding Punch Press the "x" Key (in air) Tails travels a short distance horizontally through the air wearing boxing gloves fists first, enemies defeated in the way. Tails first used this in Sonic Advance 3 (with Knuckles) Knuckles the Echidna Type: Power Character Info Knuckles the Echidna is the guardian of all the Chaos Emeralds (including the Master Emerald) native to Angel Island. He is a stubborn, yet gullible echidna who is like a "friendly rival" to Sonic. Knuckles is the last echidna of an echidna tribe that existed long ago. Thus, Knuckles has been given the responsibility of guarding the Chaos Emeralds, ancient gems that were apparently very important to his tribe. Knuckles' "guarding" job pretty much is just lying around waiting for something to happen to them. Should something happen to the Master/Chaos Emerald(s), Knuckles has a very useful "Emerald Sense" that he can use to recollect them in a hurry. Knuckles does tag along with Sonic and Tails every now and then to stop Eggman. Despite Knuckles' stubborness, because of his one-way mind, he is often easily maniulated by Dr. Eggman as well. Knuckles can use his strong arms not only to destroy stone walls and make short work of enemies, but can also use them to catch wind underneath his dreadlocks and glide through the air. He can also climb walls by digging his knuckles into one. Gliding and climbing gives Knuckles an upper hand over the other characters. Knuckles yields a game with "easy" difficulty. Moves Gliding Knuckles Attack/Breast Stroke Swimming "z" Key while jumping >> Hold "z" Key Knuckles glides through the air fists first while losing a little height every second. Any enemies hit with his fists will be destroyed. He can also swim underwater with the same physics being used, with the exception of being able to attack enemies. Knuckles first used this in Sonic & Knuckles Wall Climb Press the "up arrow"/"down arrow" Key Knuckles digs his fists into a wall after gliding into one. He can climb up or down the wall using your preferred "up" or "down" buttons. If you don't wish to climb the wall, Jump off of it. Knuckles first used this in Sonic & Knuckles Punch Attack Press the "x" Key Pressing the Attack button will cause Knuckles to do a right jab. Pressing the Attack button right after will cause Knuckles to follow up with a left jab. Pressing the Attack button one more time will cause Knuckles to use a "Spiral Upper", a rising uppercut. Not only attacks enemies beside you, but can also break rocks and stone walls. Knuckles can also punch his fist through the air while jumping. Knuckles first used this in Sonic Adventure Shadow the Hedgehog Type: Speed Character Info Shadow the Hedgehog is the ultimate life form created about 50 years ago by Professor Gerald Robotnik (Dr. Eggman's grandfather; now dead). His main objective in life is to fulfill the promise he made to Maria Robotnik (Dr. Eggman's cousin; now dead), which was to befriend and protect the human race. Shadow will only team up with Sonic if he has to. Shadow is also helpful to others like Sonic, but he prefers to take on a more mysterious demeanor. Shadow was created with most of Sonic's skills including the Sonic Spin. The main moves that separate Shadow from Sonic are "Chaos Control", which allows Shadow to teleport from one spot to another, and "Chaos Spear", where Shadow can fire a long-ranged yellow bolt towards his enemies from any distance. Shadow's ability to use Chaos Control and Chaos Spear gives him an advantage over the other characters. Choose him for an "easy" game. Moves Homing Attack/Jump Dash/Triangle Jump Press the "z" Key while jumping Shadow homes in on the nearest enemy. Shadow can also chain together numerous Homing Attacks for bigger point bonuses. If no enemies are around, use this move to perform a "Jump Dash", which causes Shadow to break out of his Spin Jump and dash through the air. If he bumps into a wall during the Jump Dash, Shadow will cling to it and can also jump to adjacent walls. Shadow first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Chaos Control Press the "x" Key A move that seperates Shadow from Sonic, Chaos Control enables Shadow to go from one place to the other in an instant. In this case, Shadow travels a short distance. However, he can use the move 3 consecutive times and can also aim it via the directional keys. Chaos Control can help Shadow when he is underwater or falling to his doom. Shadow first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Lightspeed Dash Press the "x" Key (near rings) If Shadow is near a trail of rings, pressing the Attack Button will allow him to dash through them at lightspeed, even in mid-air. Enemies are destroyed in the process if they happen to be in the line of rings. Shadow first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Chaos beam Press the "c" Key Shadow can blast a yellow beam from his hand, another move that separates Shadow from Sonic. The attack can also be charged up, bringing more damage to the opponent, by holding the key down. Charging up this attack also prevents you from moving, even falling when charging it at mid-air. Note: You need the latest Sonic FGX update to use this. Shadow first used this in Sonic Adventure 2 Amy Rose Type: Speed Character Info Amy Rose is a hedgehog that would go through ANYTHING for Sonic. She has absolutely adored Sonic ever since he rescued her from Metal Sonic in Sonic CD. Amy does her best to help and/or support Sonic. But don't let her cute look fool you. Her Piko Piko Hammer makes her a formidable foe. Amy may not be much powerful on her own, but her skills with the Piko Piko Hammer can make even Knuckles flinch. Amy's main weaknesses show up in the speed category. She can dash in a shorter time than the other characters can, but her top speed isn't very high. She can also perform the "Sonic Spin" used by many other characters in the series. While her hammer is a good offensive and defensive weapon, her lack of special moves makes playing as her "difficult". Moves Hammer Attack Press the "x" Key Amy simply swings her hammer in front of her to damage nearby enemies. Amy first used this in Sonic Adventure Propeller Hammer Press the "x" Key while Jumping Amy spins her hammer rapidly around her to propel herself upward. Works like a double jump. Amy first used this in Sonic Heroes Cream the Rabbit and "Cheese" the Chao Type: Flight Character Info Cream the Rabbit is Amy's best friend. She loves ice cream and helping others. Cream is also very politeCream sometimes tags along with Sonic, but spends most of her time with her mother, Vanilla. She has a Chao that she is raising that she has nicknamed "Cheese". Her Chao proves to be a very loyal pet, selflessly throwing himself into enemies for her. This doesn't mean she can defend herself, though. She can use the "Sonic Spin" like Sonic and fly like Tails. While she lacks any other moves, her suicidal Chao and flying abilities give her an "easy" game. Moves Fan Flight "z" Key while Jumping >> Rapidly press "z" Key Cream flaps her large bunny ears to take flight. This works similarly to Tails's ability, except she cannot fly as fast him nor can she damage enemies. Cream first used this in Sonic Advance 2 Chao Attack Press the "x" Key Cream's Chao "Cheese" hurls himself into the nearest enemy. Cream first used this in Sonic Advance 2 Category: Characters